


Boyfriends & Beauty Vlogs

by TrashcanMarvelFan (cajungirlkye)



Series: Beauty Vlogger!Reader Series [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: As well as a professional MUA in Hollywood, F/M, Reader is a beauty vlogger on YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/TrashcanMarvelFan
Summary: Reader is a professional Hollywood makeup artist who also has her own popular YouTube beauty vlogging channel. She has been dating Tom Holland for about 8 months in secret when they decide to make their relationship public by participating in the ‘I do my boyfriend’s makeup’ tag.





	Boyfriends & Beauty Vlogs

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by an ask I saw on Tumblr, but I can’t find the original ask so I’ll paraphrase: Basically Peter P. watches the reader put on makeup and tells her that she’s beautiful even without it (I think.) Combine that with my current obsession with makeup tutorials on YouTube (which is hilarious since I don’t wear much makeup AT ALL) and you’ve got this glorious piece of trash fic. This is likely going to wind up being a series as I discover more tags for the Reader to do (or even have Tom & Reader answering the YouTube comments on the video they’re filming in this fic).
> 
> (PS: I purposely didn’t use any brand names for any products that the Reader uses, although it’s very common for beauty vloggers to tell their audience what product they’re using.)

Y/N Y/L/N adjusted one of the lights in her beauty room as she was getting ready to film the latest video for her YouTube channel. “We good?” she asked her friend/assistant Carmen, who was adjusting the camera. “Everything looks great,” Carmen replied.

“Are you ready?” Y/N said off-camera to her boyfriend of 8 months.

“Absolutely,” he replied.

“Ok then, I’ll go through my initial welcome then I’ll call you into frame,” she explained. “Are you sure you’re ready to do this?”

Her boyfriend nodded. “If you’re comfortable with it, so am I.”

“Ok, let’s go.”

Carmen hit the record button and the red light lit up on the front of Y/N’s camera.

Y/N beamed at the camera. “Hi, everyone, welcome back to my channel! Hope everyone is doing well and enjoyed my last video. As I said last time and as you can probably tell from this video’s title, I have a special surprise for you. I’ve mentioned my boyfriend several times on this channel but he’s never made an appearance nor have I ever even mentioned him by name. Well, there was a reason for that, but he & I have talked about it and since a lot of you have been asking about who my ‘mysterious boyfriend’ is he’ll be joining me today for the 'I do my boyfriend’s makeup’ tag.”

She looked off camera. “You want to join me, honey?”

Her boyfriend walked into frame, just his torso showing since the camera was angled down to where Y/N was sitting.

“Well, have a seat, you goof!” Y/N laughed as her boyfriend sat down. He leaned over towards Y/N and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Hello, love.”

Y/N took a deep breath. “Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Tom Holland.”

Tom looked at the camera and gave an adorably awkward wave. “Hi, everyone.”

Y/N looked over at Tom. “So, thanks for joining me today, babe.”

“It’s no problem, love,” Tom replied.

“Normally this is where I’d ask if you’d ever worn makeup before, but I don’t need to since I’ve been your makeup artist before and therefore already know the answer to that one,” Y/N teased.

“Yes, but you never used a lot of stuff on me, right?” Tom replied. “I only recall some sort of powder.”

Y/N nodded. “Well today we’re going to do a full face - eyes, lips, everything. You ready?”

Tom nodded.

“Ok, so this is primer.” Y/N held up a small bottle. “I’m going to put a little bit on my fingers and I’m going to rub it all over your face and neck. It’ll moisturize you so the rest of the makeup doesn’t dry and crack.” She squirted a pump of the liquid onto her fingers and rubbed them together. “Here we go.”

She smoothed the primer onto Tom’s face, turning his head gently to get both sides of his neck.

“This feels really nice,” Tom remarked.

Y/N laughed. “I know you’ve used moisturizer in your skincare routine.”

Tom shrugged. “Yeah, but I’ve never had my beautiful girlfriend be the one applying it to my face before.” He shot a cheeky wink towards the camera.

Y/N shook her head. “You flirt.”

Tom grinned. “You love it.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Y/N said jokingly, “the next step is foundation. I think I managed to match some foundation that I already had on hand to your skin tone, although I didn’t actually swatch it on you so we’ll have to cross our fingers and see if it works. I did grab a few other shades just in case.”

She pumped a dollop onto the back of her hand. “Let’s see…” She dipped her finger into the foundation and swiped a tiny bit onto Tom’s face. “Huh, ok, wait, that might actually work.” She held up an oval-looking sponge, one end flattened and the other rounded into a tip. “You know what this is?”

“Some sort of makeup tool?” Tom guessed.

Y/N laughed. “Technically, you’re right. This is called a beauty blender. I’m going to take the beauty blender and dip this pointy end into the foundation and dot it all over your face, then I’m going to use the other side to buff it into your skin.”

“Ok.” Tom leaned in a bit.

Y/N pumped a bit more foundation onto the back of her hand and began to dot the foundation onto Tom’s face. “Ok, so I know everyone is going to have questions, so leave a comment down below and we’ll try to answer as many as we can in another video. I know the biggest question everyone’s going to want to know is how exactly we met and/or got together. Well, as some of you already know, I was hired as a makeup artist on _Avengers: Endgame_ and _Spider-Man: Far from Home_ , which meant I did Zendaya’s makeup for _FFH_. I did Tom’s too for both films, but since he wasn’t on set a whole lot for _Endgame_ we didn’t interact much and since he’s so naturally pretty all he needed on _FFH_ was setting powder so he wouldn’t be shiny in front of the cameras.”

“Aww, thanks love,” Tom interrupted. “You’re naturally pretty too.”

Y/N grinned. “Thanks, babe. So anyway, Z and I became friends during the _FFH_ shoot so while we were in London she invited me to go out to dinner with her, Tom, and Jacob. Tom and I sat next to each other at dinner and afterwards he said he wanted to buy his mom some new moisturizer for her birthday so would I mind helping him pick something out while we were in London since I’m a professional makeup artist. So we exchanged numbers and a couple of days later he texted me asking if I could go shopping with him. Little did I know that it was just a ruse.”

“Hey, I had to get your number somehow!” Tom protested. “I didn’t really feel like I had a chance to get to know you enough during _Endgame_ to ask you for it and Z wouldn’t just give it to me – she said I had to work for it!”

Y/N laughed. “And you did. You suffered through 2 hours in a bougie skincare store in order to find your mother some skin cream for her birthday.”

"Totally worth it,” Tom said with conviction.

Y/N couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “So then Tom offered to take me out to dinner at some fancy London restaurant as a 'thank-you’.” She stopped to include the air quotes.

Tom turned slightly toward the camera so he could chime in. “Yeah, I planned to take Y/N to one of the nicest restaurants in London, right, thinking I was going to impress her, but when we get there it turns out the place was closed because 3 people had gotten food poisoning the night before.”

Y/N finished blending in the foundation. “Ok, wait a sec, babe. Next step is concealer.” She held up the tube. “I’m going to swipe this under your eyes, on your chin, and on the bridge of your nose, then I’m going to use the same beauty blender to smooth it out.”

“Wait, so it’s foundation, then concealer?” Tom asked. “Wouldn’t you want to conceal first?”

“You would think, but this is how it goes,” Y/N replied. “You’re correcting what the foundation didn’t cover.”

“Oh, well that does make sense.”

“Ok, just stay still for a sec, but you can continue talking.”

“So anyway, the fancy restaurant is closed, so Y/N suggests this fish-and-chips spot we had passed on the way there. We get in there and place our orders, start talking, pause to get our food, and the next thing we know the place is closing.”

Y/N finished blending in Tom’s concealer. “We had literally sat there and talked for 4 hours,” she added. She set the beauty blender down and picked up a brush and another container. “Ok, next step is setting powder. This is what I used on you on set.”

She tapped out a bit of powder, dipped her brush in it, and tapped off the excess before brushing a light coat all over Tom’s face. “So yeah, we sat there and talked for like 4 hours, then Tom walked me back to my hotel.”

“I was so nervous because I wanted to ask you out for real, but I didn’t know how to tell you that my mum’s birthday had actually just passed.”

Y/N laughed. “You heard that right. Tom’s mom’s birthday had actually been the week before and Tom didn’t really need a gift.” She leaned back to take a look at Tom’s face. “Ok, next step is bronzer followed by contour, then highlighter. You don’t really need bronzer so we’re going to skip that, so we’re just going to take this brush here, tap into our contouring palette, and brush a little here on your cheeks, across the forehead, and then take this fan brush and go down either side of your nose.” She followed through as she explained. "You know what, we can skip the highlighter too. We’re just going to do a tiny bit of blush instead.“ She grabbed her blush palette. "Yeah, we’ll go with this one.” She dipped a blush brush against the palette, tapped off the excess, and swiped a bit on the apples of Tom’s cheeks. “Perfect.”

She set her brush and palette down. “Okay, we are going to lock this all in with some setting spray, but before we move on to the eyes we’re going to take a little break, so let’s go ahead and get this set.”

Y/N picked up her can of setting spray and said, “I’m just going to spritz this on your face. You might want to close your eyes real quick.”

Tom did as instructed and Y/N gave his face a quick spritz. “All done,” she declared. “So again, next is eyes but before that we’re going to take a quick break and will be back soon!”

“And we’re out,” Carmen said as she cut the camera off. “I’ll be right back.”

“So, how do you feel?” Y/N asked Tom.

“Surprisingly light,” Tom replied. “It doesn’t feel like there’s much on.”

“Good, that’s how a good makeup job is supposed to feel.” Y/N stood and stretched. “You want something to drink? I have bottled water in the fridge over there in the corner.”

“Yeah, that would be lovely. It’s a bit warm under those lights.”

Y/N grabbed Tom a bottle of water and sat back down next to him.

“Thanks again for doing this with me,” Y/N said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Maybe eventually we can try out some of the other tags.”

“Like what?” Tom replied.

“Well, they’re mostly variations of this one - like you’d do my makeup, or I’d do Harrison’s makeup, or one of your brothers.”

Tom nodded. “Yeah, alright. I probably could talk one of them into participating since they all adore you. Sam was right pissed that he couldn’t fly out here for this trip. He said he wanted to see me 'looking all pretty’.”

Y/N laughed. “We’ll get him out here eventually.” She checked the time on her phone as Carmen walked back into the room. “Ok, ready to get back to it?”

“Sure. What all is left?”

“Eyes, so eyeliner – well, we’ll attempt that, at least– shadow, mascara, and a lot of people do false lashes but I don’t because they make me look like fuzzy caterpillars are resting on my face, so we’ll skip that. Then lips and some more setting spray and we’ll be done.”

“Angles are still good,” Carmen stepped behind the camera and checked the viewfinder. “You guys ready?”

Y/N sat up a bit straighter and nodded.

“Ok then, 3, 2, 1.” Carmen hit the record button and the light lit up once again.

“Ok, we are back from a quick break, so now we’re going to move on to eyes.” Y/N picked up an eye pencil. “We’re going to try eyeliner, but if your eyes water too bad we’re going to have to skip it.”

She took a deep breath. “Ok, babe, close your eyes and stay still so I don’t accidentally poke you.”

Tom sat stock-still while Y/N lined his upper lids.

“Ok, now I’m going to attempt to do your waterline.”

Tom looked puzzled. “My what?”

“Your waterline,” Y/N repeated. “You know, where your tear ducts are.” She smirked. “You trust me?”

Tom began to look mildly terrified, but nodded.

“If you’re uncomfortable or your eyes start watering we’ll stop, I promise,” Y/N reassured Tom. “Now, get as close to me as possible.”

Tom scooted forwards on his stool.

“Here we go. Now, keep your eyes open and look up for me.”

Y/N managed to get the eyeliner on Tom without too much trouble. She checked his eyes out. “Well, damn. That’s not too bad.”

She sat back. “Ok, the rest of this is easy.”

She picked up another brush and her eyeshadow palette. “We’re just going to get a nice smoky eye going here, so we’re going to dip into this gray color here and get that all over the lower lid.” She pursed her lips as she worked. “Anyway, babe, we were talking about how you walked me back to the hotel after we had fish and chips in London.”

“Oh, right,” Tom replied. “Yeah, so I walked you up to your hotel room and was trying to figure out how to ask you out for real.”

Y/N grinned. “You’re so cute when you’re nervous.” She dipped her brush into a deep purple eyeshadow and continued working on Tom’s upper lid.

“So we’re standing there,” Tom continued, “and Y/N says that she’d see me Monday on set then she goes, 'tell your mom happy birthday for me… you know, when it comes around next September’ before winking at me and going into her room.”

Y/N laughed. “I had been interested in you for a while and Z knew that, so when I mentioned to her that you had asked me to go birthday gift shopping with you for your mom she called you an 'idiot child’ and told me that you were interested in me and had been asking her for my number, then said that Nikki’s birthday was actually the week prior. I just couldn’t figure out a way to tell you that I knew what you were up to without embarrassing you.”

“Well I did feel like an idiot for a second since I was basically busted, but then my phone chimed with a text.” Tom smiled at the memory.

“I just couldn’t leave him hanging,” Y/N explained as she started on Tom’s other eye. “So I texted him immediately telling him that I had a really great time and asking if he’d like to do something the next day.”

Tom chuckled. “I immediately said yes, of course, so we quickly planned to go for coffee and to an aquarium. Since it was early and a Sunday the aquarium wasn’t very busy, so we had a lot of time to ourselves. When we got to the dolphin tank, Y/N turned towards me and said something about the dolphins, but I was too busy looking at her to catch it. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to make a move, so I took her hand, leaned in, and kissed her, and the rest is history.”

Y/N’s eyes crinkled up at the corners. “Best first kiss of my life,” she said. “Now, mascara. Try not to blink, ok?”

She swiped mascara on both of Tom’s upper eyelashes and carefully applied it to his bottom lashes.

“Last step – well, second-to-last, really – lips. I’ve chosen this really pretty plum color for you, so we’re just going to kind of line your lips here with a deeper color…” She trailed off as she lined Tom’s lips, making sure to slightly over- line his top lip to make it seem fuller. “And we’re going to fill in with the plum.”

She scrutinized her work. “Let’s see…” She dabbed a little bit more lip gloss to the corner of Tom’s lips. “Ok, done. Just another spritz of setting spray and you’re done! Close your eyes.”

Tom held still while Y/N set his makeup. “You ready to see what you look like?” she asked.

Tom laughed. “I’m kind of nervous but then again I trust you, so… yes?”

Y/N picked up a hand-held mirror and gave it to him reflective side out. “Ok on the count of three, flip it around and check yourself out. 1, 2… 3!”

Tom flipped the mirror over and his jaw dropped. He lowered the mirror and showed his shocked expression to the camera. “Damn, love, I look good.” He raised the mirror once again and checked himself out. “It hardly looks like I’m wearing makeup at all except for the lipstick.”

Y/N laughed. “ Well, yeah, we were going for a full beauty look, not drag makeup.”

Tom looked over at her. “Can I kiss you with this stuff on my face?”

Y/N grinned. “Yeah, it’s set so it shouldn’t smudge.”

Tom leaned over and gave her a tender but chaste kiss. “This looks amazing. If I ever have to wear makeup for a role I’m bringing you as my personal stylist.”

Y/N laughed again and turned back to the camera. “Well there you have it. Thanks so much again to Tom for being such a good sport and for letting me use him as my canvas, thanks to you for watching, and again, I know you guys will have questions, so leave us a comment down below and we’ll do our best to answer them in a later video. And always remember: Bring your inner beauty out. Bye, guys.”

“Bye,” Tom echoed.

“Annnd, cut.” Carmen stopped recording and closed the viewfinder on the camera before checking the time. “Ooh. I’ve got to run – gotta pick Simon up from daycare since my husband’s working late.”

Y/N nodded. “Don’t worry, we got this. Thanks so much for helping out this afternoon. I’ll see you later!”

Tom checked himself out in the mirror again as Carmen left. “This really looks fantastic. Can we get a few pictures so I can post them on Insta after the video is released?”

“Absolutely, babe.” 

Tom pulled out his phone and took a few selfies, then took some more shots of him & Y/N together. Tom texted Harrison one of the photos and laughed when he got a response.

“What?” Y/N asked.

“Haz said that the makeup is a vast improvement on me and that we make a very pretty couple,” Tom said.

Y/N smirked. “Tell Haz I’m willing to pretty him up for my audience too. Just say the word.” She bit her lip. “So the world is going to know we’re together in a few days’ time. I know I keep asking but you’re absolutely sure you’re ready to go public with our relationship? I know how much you value your privacy. Don’t feel like you have to do this for my benefit.”

“To be honest, I’ve been wanting to shout it from the rooftops,” Tom replied. “You have no idea how many times I’ve almost talked about you in an interview. You’re beautiful, talented, brilliant, and best of all, _mine_. Now I’ll be able to talk about my incredible professional Hollywood makeup artist girlfriend all the time.”

“Aww, honey, you’re too sweet.” Y/N gave Tom a long, slow kiss.

Tom stood. “Now, let’s get all this put away so we can go see just how 'long-lasting’ this makeup is.”

*************************3 days later***********************

Tom sat next to Y/N as she finished checking the settings on her latest video. Y/N added one more tag and sat back. “Ok, it’s done loading. Ready?”

Tom put his hand over hers on the mouse. “On the count of three. One, two…. three.”

And together, they clicked the 'publish’ button and revealed their relationship to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check me out on Tumblr @ Trashcan Marvel Fan.


End file.
